


we should just kiss (like real people do)

by frayedknot



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Relationship Problems, amy has no concept of personal boundaries and is honestly kinda a dick, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayedknot/pseuds/frayedknot
Summary: Five times people make assumptions about Beca and Chloe and are wrong, and the one time they do and are right. (Or, a 5+1 exploring Beca and Chloe's relationship.)(It is an AU where Beca and Jesse never dated, but Chloe and Beca still didn't start dating until Beca's sophomore year.)
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	we should just kiss (like real people do)

1\. Stacie

If there’s one thing Stacie knows, it’s sexual tension. And if there’s one couple that Stacie thinks is banging nonstop, it’s Chloe and Beca. Chloe, Stacie thinks, is a sexual goddess, knowing what she likes and who she wants doing it. And Beca, Stacie thinks, is a girl who thinks how to work her way through the bedroom. (Not that she’s calling Chloe a pillow princess, she surely knows how to get Beca to the edge if her snooping sessions have anything to say.) After all, Beca all but moved out of the room she shared with her in the Bellas house and into the one Chloe has, complete with a queen sized bed.

And honestly? If they were looking for a third, sign her the  _ fuck  _ up. They’re both hot, even if Beca’s… vertically challenged, and when she has sex, she is a pillow princess.

But her notions are put to the test when she passes by Chloe’s room to get to the bathroom. The door’s wide open, a rule that Chloe instigated. Doors open at all time unless privacy is necessary; ie. sex or masturbation- or studying, as Emily begged to add, as a freshman. Beca also added a mental health clause. She hides behind the single plant Amy hasn’t managed to absolutely destroy by throwing beer in, her creeping form covered by the yellowing leaves. She watches carefully as Beca sings softly, pulling Chloe into her arms and swaying. And Stacie knows that they’re into romance too, but she expected them to be mainly focused on sex.

But then Beca’s alto tone starts singing and it’s a song Stacie doesn’t know, but it’s beautiful when Beca twirls Chloe around and shuffles just enough that Chloe is dipped and their foreheads touch.

“I could not ask you where you came from

I could not ask you, neither should you

Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

We should just kiss like real people do.”

Stacie turns away now, deciding that she’s not sure that she should watch what comes next.

2\. Amy

Amy likes to think she knows Beca best (besides Chloe, of course). So Amy thinks it is safe to assume that Beca relies on Chloe for all of her emotional needs. She couldn’t even count how many times she walked into Chloe and Beca’s shared room (completely ignoring the closed door, because  _ psh  _ she’s Beca’s friend who has seen one of her breakdowns before, who cares about the closed door?) to see Chloe holding Beca tightly in her arms as the brunette cried softly. So nothing seems out of the ordinary when Beca comes home after two hours, with a few shopping bags in her arms, as she places them on the counter.

Only a few girls notice the red rimmed around her eyes, but all see Chloe squeeze Beca’s hand and hear her say, “I’ll be up as soon as I put the groceries away.”

Beca nods and slips out of the room, all eyes on Chloe as she busies herself putting the groceries away and then following Beca upstairs. Amy assumes something happened at the store and finishes telling her grand story about the English man who made her summer fun.

The next morning, it’s Beca’s turn to make breakfast, and the girls crowd around the kitchen, Amy included.

“What was yesterday about, Shawshank?”

Amy watches as Beca’s shoulders tighten and Chloe’s hand finds its purchase between Chloe’s shoulder blades. As soon as the hand is there, Beca’s shoulders drop.

“Therapy was hard yesterday.”

“What, Chloe not cutting it anymore?”

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Amy regrets it. Beca turns around, fire in her eyes.

“Therapy isn’t about if Chloe isn’t enough for me,” Beca snarls. “I needed professional help and Chloe isn’t a therapist. There is no shame in going to therapy, and if you’re going to be condescending about it, you can get your own breakfast and get the fuck out.”

Amy raises her hand in surrender and stays quiet for all of breakfast. Chloe calls a Bellas meeting, sans Beca who has to go to her internship, and stares at all of them (but mainly Amy.)

“None of you are to shame anyone for going to therapy,” Chloe starts, back straightened and eyes sharp. “I am not around Beca 24/7 to lean on, and there is nothing wrong to get professional help.”

“Why does she go?” Emily asks softly, and it’s clear she isn’t being rude about it.

“She struggles with depression, and me just talking to her isn’t going to help her get better,” Chloe answers just as softly. “Talking to a therapist helps herself get better, and the therapist can recommend things that we couldn’t simply because we’re too close to see that it could help.

But I will be clear,” Chloe continues after a second of silence. “If any of you shame Beca or anyone else in the Bellas for going to therapy or taking medicine, you will be kicked out of the Bellas faster than we can start singing. Understood?”

3\. CR

CR assumes that Chloe was the one to seek out PDA. All things considered, Chloe seems like the type to want to hold hands and initiate hugs and, the biggest factor of all, Chloe was the one to burst into Beca’s shower. It seems most natural that Chloe is the one to grab Beca’s hand first and pull her into hugs.

And by all accounts, CR is mostly right. Chloe is the one who adores PDA, but Beca’s the one to initiate. She sees it first when Beca’s hand slips into Chloe’s as they walk to the restaurant from the car, and Beca’s the one to pull Chloe into a hug when Chloe wins during their game nights, and Beca’s the one to pull Chloe onto her lap when they’re watching a scary movie during movie night and Chloe gets scared. The one that surprises CR the most is that Beca’s the one to kiss Chloe deep when they win Worlds, the cameras flashing on them.

CR also thinks that Beca’s going to be annoyed- even as relatively nerdy acapella is, it’s pretty popular, to the point magazines cover it. And they get a magazine subscription for acapella, and front and center is their big kiss. CR shows it to Beca first, who just shrugs.

“I kinda figured that would happen.”

4\. Aubrey

Aubrey always assumed that Beca would be the one to do anything to hurt their relationship. After all, the short brunette always seemed to be oblivious when anyone likes her- hell, it took her two years to realize Chloe was into her, and Theo clearly is too. (Though maybe, Aubrey thinks, she knows about Theo.)

Overall, Aubrey thinks that their relationship is nice, but if anyone were to hurt anyone else, it would be Beca hurting Chloe.

Aubrey’s thinking totally blows up in her face when she sees Beca steaming in the seat next to her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Nothing.” Beca’s voice is tight in her throat, and Aubrey can see her nails digging into her skin.

“Clearly not nothing,” Aubrey points out. “You’re reverting back to your freshman self; isolating yourself and clutching your arms.”

Beca huffs but doesn’t disagree, which Aubrey takes as a win in her books. Getting the elusive DJ to open up is like getting Stacie to be celibate for a month- nearly impossible.

“Just- just watch,” Beca says softly, her voice cracking and laden with hurt. She points subtly to where Chloe is standing with the soldier- Chicago. Chloe’s hand is on his arm, which is nothing new to Chloe, but what sticks out is the rest of her body. She’s leaning into the tall man, and she’s squeezing his arm like she’s testing his muscles.

“Oh,” is the only thing Aubrey can think to say. Maybe she should re-evaluate her assumptions that Beca is the heartbreaker in their relationship.

“I know she doesn’t mean it,” Beca says softly. “We both understand what it’s like to be attracted to someone even if we don’t want to be in a relationship. The German chick from DSM, she made me more confused than I had been in a while, but I never wanted to date her. I never talked about her in the house.

But she talks about him all the time, now,” Beca says, her voice cracking again. “All I hear before bed is ‘Chicago said this, Chicago did that.’ And I’m not mad at him for liking Chloe. It’s really hard not to. I mean, she’s the person people write romance songs about. But I think she’s falling out of love with me, Bree, and I don’t know what to do.”

Aubrey says nothing for a minute, slinging her arm around Beca. “Just tell her what you’re feeling. Either Chloe will realize what she’s doing and make it better, or it’ll speed up whatever you think is going to happen.”

Beca nods, and if Aubrey gets a text after they’re all saved from the boat that simply says ‘thank you’ from Beca, she doesn’t say.

5\. Emily

Emily, while still relatively new to the rest of the girls comparatively, thinks she knows both Chloe and Beca well. And, Beca seems to have taken Emily under her wing several times. All in all, Beca and Chloe seemingly have become Emily’s aca-dad and aca-mom respectively.

So it doesn’t surprise her when Beca comes to her after their last hurrah as the Bellas, standing on the beach.

“Can you keep a secret, kid?”

Emily nods, but then hesitates. “Not for long.”

Beca laughs. “You and Chloe are pretty similar in that way. Well, this secret you only gotta keep for about an hour.”

Emily’s head tilts, not unlike a puppy, and Beca grins as she pulls out a ring box.

“Oh em aca-gee!” Emily tries to keep quiet. “How are you doing it?”

“Honestly? Just gonna pull Chloe aside and ask. Got a speech planned, sure,” Beca pauses, looking at Chloe. “But neither of us are ones for huge public proposals.”

“Really? I would think Chloe would want something over the top.”

Beca laughs again. “Oh, Chloe five years ago would. Chloe now though? Something small and intimate, to show her that I really do love her.”

1\. Everyone

Everyone knows that any time Beca would get off her ass and propose, Chloe would say yes. (Only Emily is privy to the knowledge that it’s happening  _ now _ , and Beca’s content with that. The less people to spill before her and Chloe can announce it, the better.)

An hour after Beca talks to Emily, when Beca and Chloe return from wherever Beca pulled Chloe away to, Beca winks at Emily and Chloe is all giggly.

“Red!” Amy shouts. “Whatcha smilin’ about?”

Chloe smiles again, softly, and turns to Beca, who nods. She holds out her hand, and the ring is a perfect round ring, with a single diamond. “Beca proposed.”

There’s loud squeals as people run to surround them in hugs.

“We want you guys a part of the wedding, which is why as soon as we’re back in the states, we’re all going to the courthouse,” Beca says loudly. Emily and Aubrey are the only ones close enough to hear Beca’s next sentence, whispered directly in Chloe’s ear. “I don’t want to wait another week to be married.”


End file.
